Kid vs Kat: Lecciones de Karate
by Don Albornoz
Summary: Coop siente que no es suficiente para combatir a Sr. Gato por lo que le pide ayuda a Fiona para aprender artes marciales y así equilibrar la balanza...
1. Kid vs Kat: Lecciones de Karate v1

_**Casa de los Burtonberger, Coop está persiguiendo a Sr. Gato porque está tratando de esconder algunas armas dentro de la casa, las cosas no han cambiado...**_

Coop: Oh no, no lo harás ¡Ven aquí!

Coop le agarra el brazo a Sr. Gato pero este le araña la cara haciendo que lo suelte y vuelve a correr. Suben por las escaleras de la casa, Coop agarra un palo y se lo tira a Sr. Gato, golpeándolo en las patas haciendo que se caiga, ahí mismo Coop corre y colisionan en una bola de golpes como siempre. Sr. Gato patea a Coop en la canilla haciendo que se agache, Coop le da un puñetazo en la cara y Sr. Gato araña la suya, Coop agarra a Sr. Gato haciéndole una llave pero este le clava las garras en las costillas varias veces, le agarra el brazo y lo tira por las escaleras y, rodando, cae de cabeza justo sobre el pie de Burt.

Burt: (se agarra el pie de dolor) ¡Maldición Coop! ¿Estás bien?

Coop: (se cubre la herida del costado) Sí papá, lo siento.

Burt: ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Podrías haberte lastimad- (ve el arañón que tiene en la cara y se molesta), el gato...

Coop: Pero papá...

Burt: (suspira y sigue caminando) No quiero oírlo hijo...

Coop ve triste a su padre pero voltea enojado a ver a Sr. Gato, quien ya terminó de esconder las armas y se está limpiando las manos. Sigue mirando pero de repente siente de vuelta el dolor del costado por como lo clavó Sr. Gato, va al baño y agarra un algodón mojado con alcohol.

Coop: (pone una cara preocupada pero se tranquiliza y suspira) Okay Coop, lo tienes (se apoya el pedazo de algodón)

Desde afuera se escucha el grito de Coop el cual hace que algunas palomas se pongan a volar.

 _ **Más tarde, en la noche específicamente...**_

Sr. Gato está tratando de plantar un tubo pequeño en el césped de la Sra. Munson (este tubo tiene planos para nuevos proyectos de Gatunus) para que salga disparado al espacio

Sr. Gato: (confiado) Meow, meow, meooowww

Coop: (aparece detrás de Sr. Gato) Ni lo pienses

Los dos empiezan a pelear, Coop le hace la misma llave y se cubre la costilla por lo que Sr. Gato no lo puede golpear ahí, esta vez Coop decide vengarse, lo agarra del brazo y lo estrella contra el piso pero Sr. Gato clava las garras en el piso y arroja a Coop contra la cerca rompiéndola un poco. Coop se levanta pero Sr. Gato viene a atacarlo de nuevo, este pega una patada la cual Coop esquiva, Sr. Gato usa su cola para agarrar el pie de Coop haciéndolo resbalar y caer, termina recibiendo una patada en la cara. Apenas se levanta Sr. Gato está corriendo hacia él, el felino salta y lo golpea con los pies en el pecho, empujándolo contra la cerca y terminando de romperla. El dispositivo sale hacia el espacio dejando una gran mancha de pintura morada en todo el patio de la Sra. Munson, todos los gnomos están cubiertos de ella.

Sra. Munson: ¿Quién está haciendo escándalo? (sale y se mancha con pintura) ¡Burtonberger! (se fija sobre la cerca rota y no lo encuentra) Se me escapó, tengo que preparar la casa para cuando Fiona venga.

La Sra. Munson se va y Coop sale de los arbustos.

Coop: ¿Fiona va a venir de nuevo? ¿Tan pronto? (sonríe) Genial... (se larga a llover con fuerza y Coop se moja todo) No tan genial...

Pasan los días y Sr. Gato sigue dándole palizas a Coop, un día se roba todos los Friski Bits del supermercado y deja a Coop encerrado dentro de un carrito; en otro persigue a Coop con un lanzallamas y le termina quemando el pelo y las cejas; en varios otros Sr. Gato pelea con Coop y lo arroja desde varios lugares; y en otro Coop se levanta de la cama, pelea contra Sr. Gato y se cae por la ventana, enojado, golpea los arbustos sobre los que cayó.

Nuevo día, esta vez Coop está acompañado por Dennis para detener a Sr. Gato, el felino está huyendo dentro del bosque, siguen corriendo y se encuentran con una máquina que está por teletransportar armas y comida al planeta Gatunus.

Coop: (sorprendido) Dennis, ve por la máquina, yo distraigo a Sr. Gato.

Dennis: (choca los 5 con Coop) Okay.

Coop va a atacar a Sr. Gato, este gruñe y, como va siendo costumbre en estas semanas, le da una paliza y lo arroja contra Dennis evitando que este accione la palanca. Coop se levanta y rápidamente golpea a Sr. Gato en el estómago, Sr. Gato simplemente le hace lo mismo pero más fuerte dejándolo tirado viendo cómo se tele transportan todas las cosas a Gatunus.

Sr. Gato: Meooowwwhahahaha (se va)

Dennis: (se acerca a Coop y lo ayuda a levantarse) ¿Estás bien?

Coop: (acepta la ayuda) Sí...

Dennis: No te preocupes, quiza-

Coop: Esto es más serio Dennis, esas eran armas y provisiones... (suspira) Necesito hacer algo, me ha estado venciendo desde hace semanas...

Coop se queda mirando el portal que se destruyó luego de que Sr. Gato lo usara, tiene la misma forma que el portal que usó para volver de la dimensión 24N. Dennis se va porque escucha la bocina de un auto.

Dennis: Ey, hola Fiona ¿Cómo estás?

Fiona: Hola Dennis

Coop: (escucha a Fiona, se le ocurre una idea y va con los chicos) Hola Fiona (se rasca la cabeza)

 _Silencio incómodo..._

Fiona: Bueno, em...

Coop: (se decide a preguntarle) Fiona, las cosas han estado yendo muy mal para mí, no tengo forma de ganarle a Sr. Gato, me ha estado dando palizas desde hace semanas...

Fiona: Oh no, lamento escucharlo, desearía haber estado aquí, por eso he vuelto tan pronto

Coop: Sí, sobre eso, tú sabes karate, ¿No?

Fiona: Sí

Coop: ¿Puedes enseñarme? Quizás sea lo que necesito para equilibrar la balanza, por favor...

Fiona: Emmm, sí, sí, seguro, (se ríe un poco) solo déjame organizar algunas cosas en la casa de mi tía y vuelvo. (mira a Dennis) ¿Qué hay de ti Dennis? ¿Quieres aprender algunos movimientos Jackie Chan?

Dennis: En realidad, mi papá me ha estado enviando a clases de defensa personal, estoy bien.

Fiona: (mira a Coop con una sonrisa) Supongo que solo somos nosotros dos entonces...

Coop: (nervioso) Sí...

Fiona: Ya vuelvo (se va)

Dennis: (agarra a Coop del hombro) Okay, esto va a ser incómodo (también se va) ¡Buena suerte!

Este último comentario deja realmente nervioso a Coop...


	2. Kid vs Kat: Lecciones de Karate v2

_**Luego de un rato...**_

Fiona: (vuelve con una bolsa) ¿Vamos?

Coop: Emm, seguro...

Coop sigue a Fiona en el bosque, ella parece saber a dónde van.

Coop: Fiona, ¿A dónde vamos?

Fiona: (sonríe) Ya verás

Luego de una larga caminata se encuentran con un lugar del bosque bastante bonito, el sol da por completo en el césped y hay un lago (Es el lugar del episodio "Captura al Gato")

Coop: (impresionado) Woooww...

Fiona: ¿Te gusta? Lo vi hace un tiempo antes de irme, y digo ¿Qué mejor lugar para relajarse y practicar?

Coop: (aún impresionado) Yo... He estado aquí antes...

Fiona: ¿En serio?

Coop: Sí ¿Recuerdas cuándo te hablé de aquella vez en que jugando captura la bandera-

Fiona: Ahh sí, me acuerdo. Bueno, este lugar va a servir para que te concentres en entrenar, porque ya sabes, digo, este lugar es genial.

Coop: Sí, hace mucho que no venía aquí... Quizás debería venir más seguido, eso me ayudaría a olvidarme de... (recuerda que no quiera hablar de la dimensión 24N, ni de Coop24N)

Fiona: Umm... ¿De qué?

Coop: ¿Qué?

Fiona: ¿Olvidarte de qué?

Coop: De nada, olvídalo

Fiona: ¿Okay? Ahora, veamos que hay aquí

Fiona abre la bolsa y saca unos palos, piedras y algunas telas. Empieza poniendo algunas de las telas en el piso (dojo casero) y clava uno de los palos bastante alto en un árbol.

Coop: ¿Por qué ahí arriba?

Fiona: Para enseñarte algunos movimientos tienes que ser más ágil, sabré si lo eres cuando llegues a golpear ese palo con una patada. Ahora inténtalo

Coop: ¿Ahora?

Fiona: Eso fue lo que dije, vamos.

Coop intenta dar la patada solo levantando el pie pero no llega, lo hace varias veces pero no hay caso por lo que decide saltar y pegar la patada pero tampoco llega.

Fiona: Vamos, sé que puedes hacer más que eso... (se le acerca al oído) Confío en ti

Coop suspira y mira el palo unos segundos, empieza a correr, se impulsa hacia arriba con el árbol y pega la patada... No llega y se cae...

Fiona: Auch

Coop: No lo menciones ¿Y cómo me haré más ágil?

Fiona: (agarra las piedras) Puede ser que termines odiándome después de esto. (le tira una piedra) ¡Atrapa!

Coop: (atrapa la piedra) ¿Huh?

En ese instante Fiona empieza a arrojarle piedras a Coop, este las empieza a esquivar.

Fiona: Si es posible atrápalas, no todo se puede esquivar

Coop sigue esquivando las piedras, y atrapa bastantes pero también algunas le pegan en el pecho, las piernas y los brazos dejándole raspaduras.

 _Luego de un rato..._

Coop ya está cansado y un poco lastimado

Fiona: Nada mal para ser tu primera clase.

Coop: (después de descansar unos minutos) ¿Ahora qué?

Fiona: (se sorprende) Bueno, ahora vas a casa y seguimos mañana

Coop: ¿Ya está?

Fiona: (se ríe) No voy a matarte en la primera clase Coop, ve a casa, descansa (levanta el puño)

Coop: Gracias (choca el puño con el de ella y se ríen)

Coop se despide y va a casa, nomás abrir la puerta principal un bombazo de pintura sale por un costado, por suerte Coop se agacha y lo esquiva. Se ríe pero una madera se mueve, le golpea la pierna haciéndolo caer y recibe un bombazo de pintura desde arriba.

Coop: ¡Sr. Gatooooo!

Sr. Gato: (viene tranquilo) Ñehehehhhehe

Coop no lo duda y taclea al gato, pero este se levanta y convierte sus manos en sierras

Coop: Oh no

Sr. Gato se abalanza sobre él, Coop esquiva dos golpes pero el tercero le hace un corte bastante feo en el brazo, el felino termina dándole una patada en el pecho tirándolo hacia la otra esquina de la habitación y se va. Coop, adolorido, se va al baño para ponerse alcohol en el corte y luego se va a la cama.

 _ **En el sueño de Coop...**_

Coop se ve a sí mismo jugando al beisbol con Burt y Millie, la pelota se va hacia al bosque y justo él tiene que ir a buscarla, este ya se conoce la historia pero de repente ve a Coop24N cerca viendo todo...

Coop: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Coop24N: Solo recordando cómo mi vida fue arruinada, (se acerca aún más a Coop de manera amenazante) deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

Coop: Sabes que no voy a hacer eso

Coop24N: ¡¿Cómo qué no?! (Agarra del brazo a Coop de manera violenta) Solo mira lo que le hizo a tu brazo (le arranca un pedazo de la remera para mostrarle como le quedó el costado y los cortes que tiene) ¡¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en darte cuenta de que también puede hacerle esto a los demás?!

 _ **Todo alrededor de los dos se empieza a distorsionar hasta que Coop se despierta...**_

Coop24N: Ten cuidado...

Coop actúa como si no hubiese escuchado nada y empieza su rutina, se lava los dientes, se baña y al salir ve todos los cortes que Coop24N le había señalado en el sueño... Se cambia, sale de casa, por suerte no se topó con Sr. Gato, y va al bosque, Fiona lo está esperando. Luego de un rato llega...

Fiona: (está organizando algunas cosas pero se da vuelta para saludar) Hey ¿Cómo estás?

Coop: (triste) Hey...

Fiona: (ve el corte que Coop tiene en el brazo) Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Los dos se sientan y Fiona saca unas vendas...

Fiona: (mientras le venda el brazo) ¡¿Solo alcohol?! Coop, tienes que cubrir las heridas con algo después de desinfectarlas...

Coop: Lo siento, es que Sr. Gato me tiró una bomba de pintura y-

Fiona: Escucha, si quieres que el entrenamiento funcione vas a tener que dejar al gato de lado por un tiempo, ya sabes, para sorprenderlo más tarde...

Coop: (ve que Fiona termina de vendarle el brazo) ¿Crees que va a funcionar?

Fiona: Por supuesto, tía Munson me lo enseñó y tiene como 100 años (se ríe)

Coop: (inseguro) Me refiero a esto del karate...

Fiona: ¿De qué hablas?

Coop: (angustiado) ¿Qué pasa si simplemente no puedo? ¿Si simplemente no soy suficiente para luchar contra Sr. Gato? Quizás ya perd-

Fiona: Voy a detenerte ahí mismo (Agarra la mano de Coop haciendo que se tranquilice) ¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste de aquella vez que viajaste en el tiempo y tuviste que combatir a un Sr. Gato que gobernaba el mundo?

Coop: (Empieza a imaginarse cómo Coop24N mató al Agente 27B pero entra en razón) Esa versión mía era un cobarde sumiso a las órdenes del gato...

Fiona: Tú lo inspiraste a dejar de serlo, desde que me contaste aquella historia te estoy viendo cada vez más con aquel atuendo que me describiste, el cinturón rojo... Ese eres tú, alguien que hace todo por los que se preocupa... Así que, ¿Qué dices? No vas a abandonar a tu entrenadora después de tu primera clase, ¿Verdad?

Coop: (sonríe) Por supuesto que no (se levanta)

Fiona: (Se levanta pero no le suelta la mano) Y Coop... No sé si estoy mezclando las cosas pero... Esta angustia no está para nada relacionada con lo que sea que ocurrió en la dimensión 24N, ¿Verdad?

Coop: (Se queda sorprendido por la pregunta pero se decide a mentir) Nah... Estás mezclando las cosas

Fiona: (sonríe) Está bien entonces...


	3. Kid vs Kat: Lecciones de Karate v3 Final

_Coop y Fiona siguieron entrenando durante varios días..._

Siguieron con las piedras las cuales Coop aprendió a esquivar, bloquear, atrapar y hasta devolver; Sufrió bastante en el entrenamiento de elongación...

Fiona: (sosteniéndole una pierna) Ya te lo expliqué Coop, este entrenamiento es necesario...

Coop: (elongando y adolorido) Pero mis piernas...

Fiona: Ya sé, ya sé... Solo aguanta un poco más...

En el siguiente está haciendo equilibrio con una sola pierna sobre una piedra, algo como el yoga.

Coop: Ey, este es bastante fácil

Fiona: (le empieza a arrojar piedras) Ajam...

En otro ejercicio Coop está haciendo abdominales, termina y se pone a hacer flexiones...

Fiona: Wow, realmente estás dando todo en este...

Coop: Sí (flexión) bueno (flexión) Solo es dolor, ¿Sabes?

Fiona: ¿Engreído? ¿Tan pronto?

Fiona se sienta sobre la espalda de Coop haciéndolo caer...

Coop: (no puede levantarse y suspira) Maldición...

Fiona: (se ríe y se le quita de encima) Haz 10 más por cada serie, y haz las pausas como te dije.

Otro ejercicio, Coop está corriendo en el agua, en contra de la corriente del lago, este sí es bastante cansador...

Fiona: Sigue yendo así, cuando te quieras acordar podrás correr media hora sin cansarte

Coop: ¿Por qué no me acompañas en este?

Fiona: (se ríe) Pfft, piérdete, no voy a hacer eso

Coop ve un pedazo de madera con forma de balde flotando por lo que decide agarrarlo, llenarlo de agua y tirárselo a Fiona.

Fiona: (toda mojada se corre el pelo de la cara) Será mejor que llegues al otro lado rápido Burtonberger

Esta se mete al lago y lo empieza a perseguir, bastante divertido.

En otro ejercicio están escalando árboles...

Coop: (mira hacia abajo) Eh...

Fiona: Mira hacia arriba, no hacia abajo...

Coop: Okay (se le rompe la rama y se cae)

Fiona: (le agarra la mano y lo sostiene para que no se caiga) Realmente tienes que mejorar en este (se ríe)

Coop: (confiado) Lo haré

Fiona: (con una sonrisa) Lo sé

Los dos quedan mirándose cariñosamente por unos segundos...

Coop: Puedes subirme ahora...

Fiona: Lo siento

 _ **Dos semanas después...**_

Coop está caminando con Dennis.

Dennis: Así que ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

Coop: Está yendo increíble, nunca me había sentido con más autoestima

Lorne: (Pasa caminando acompañado por Harley) Como digas chico-gato, jajaja

Harley: Buena esa hermano (choca los 5 con Lorne)

Coop: Ey, cuidado Lorne, hay un tonto en el lente de tu cámara

Lorne: ¿Uh? (se fija en el lente de la cámara pero solo ve su reflejo) ¿De qué hablas, viejo? Aquí no hay nada... Espera un segundo...

Dennis: (se aleja con Coop) Dejaremos que lo piensen tranquilos

Coop: ¿Ves lo que digo? Me siento bien...

Dennis: ¿Y con Fiona?

Coop: ¿Qué?

Dennis: ¿Ustedes dos ya se han besado?

Coop: Por favor para, sabes que no ha pasado nada...

Dennis: Por supuesto que no, eres un miedoso

Coop: ¡Ey Dennis! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Dennis: Está bien, jeje, quizás me excedí

Coop: No querrás que yo me exceda...

Dennis: Tranquilo jaja, solo fue un chiste...

Coop: Bueno, no fue gracioso...

Dennis: (nota algo extraño) Oye Coop, no estoy tratando de justificarme ni nada pero... ¿Qué te pasa?

Coop: ¿De qué hablas?

Dennis: Has estado... Extraño últimamente...

Coop: ¿De qué hablas? Acabamos de hablar de qué tan bien estoy

Dennis: Sí, hasta que enloqueciste por un chiste, has tenido esas reacciones desde que volviste de la dimensión 24N ¿Algo pasó allí? Nunca diste ningún detalle...

Coop: (se molesta) Y tampoco tengo qué, solo confía en mí, estoy bien, quizás solo esté un poco cansado...

Dennis: ¿Estás seguro? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...

Coop: Solo confía en mí (se tranquiliza) gracias de todas formas (choca los puños con él), eres mi mejor amigo

Dennis: Sé que lo soy (se ríen)

Fiona: (se acerca) Hey Coop ¿Quieres venir a tu última clase? (ve a Dennis) Hola Dennis

Dennis: Hola (ve que Coop no responde por lo que le da un codazo), te está hablando

Coop: Por supuesto, pero, ¿Última clase? ¿Tan pronto?

Fiona: Has estado aprendiendo muy rápido debo admitir

Coop: ¿Debes o admites?

Fiona: (se sonroja un poco) Está bien, admito, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza (se ríe) ¿Y tu Dennis? ¿Quieres venir de espectador?

Dennis: En realidad... Sigo ofendido por el chiste de Jackie Chan...

Fiona: Ay, por favor, no sabía que tu apellido era Chan (ve que Dennis se va) No Dennis, no te vayas, perdónameeee... Y se fue

Coop: Ahhjaja

Fiona: Entonces ¿Vamos?

Coop: Hagámoslo

Vuelven al lugar especial del bosque y están frente al árbol con el palo incrustado...

Fiona: Yo creo que ya estás listo

Coop suspira y corre hacia el árbol, se impulsa con el mismo hacia arriba, finalmente logra darle la patada al palo, da un giro y cae de pie.

Fiona: Hazlo de nuevo (Coop vuelve a hacerlo), De nuevo (dicho y hecho), de nuevo.

Coop esta vez salta y se agarra del palo con las manos, impulsándose hacia arriba del mismo, pega una patada de arriba hacia abajo y lo rompe.

Fiona: Bien

Coop: Entonces ¿Eso es todo?

Fiona: Casi, todavía tienes una prueba más...

Coop: ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

Fiona: Tienes que luchar conmigo

Coop: Perdón, ¿Qué?

Fiona: Como escuchaste

Coop: No voy a luchar contigo Fiona

Fiona: ¿Asustado?

Coop: Simplemente no me siento cómodo con la idea de luchar contigo

Fiona: Vamos, luchamos juntos todo el tiempo, no es muy distinto, además solo es entrenamiento, no me voy a enojar ni nada... Solo un golpe y sabré que estás listo

Coop: ¿Solo un golpe?

Fiona: Sí

Coop: No voy a hacer esto (se da la vuelta y se va)

Fiona: Si lo logras te besaré

Coop: (vuelve de inmediato) Sí voy a hacer esto

Fiona: (se pone en posición de pelea) ¿Estás listo?

Coop: Por supuest-

Fiona no lo deja terminar y lo ataca, le pega una patada en el pecho empujándolo y tirándolo al piso, Coop se levanta y empiezan a intercambiar golpes, Fiona acierta algunos pero Coop ni uno. Fiona patea a Coop en el pie, lo tira al piso y le hace una llave en el brazo, Coop se levanta pero Fiona lo tiene agarrado por detrás por lo que él empieza a correr de espalda golpeándose contra un árbol chocándola contra este.

Fiona: Eso no cuenta

Fiona agarra a Coop y lo arroja algo lejos, Coop se levanta y va corriendo hacia Fiona, esta se pone en guardia y se sorprende porque Coop salta, da dos vueltas en el aire y una patada que logra esquivar, en ese instante Fiona le da una patada en la cara a Coop. Coop se levanta y vuelve a intercambiar golpes con Fiona, esta vez él la hace caer pero no la golpea, ella de inmediato se levanta pero pasa lo mismo.

Fiona: (mientras pelea) Vamos, no te contengas (empieza a golpear a Coop varias veces) ¡Vamos! ¡Ya deberías haberlo logrado!

Coop: (se cansa) ¡Ahhhh! (Empieza a atacar a Fiona, esta bloquea varios de los golpes pero Coop le corre el brazo de la cara y la golpea haciendo que se caiga, ganó. En ese momento se sintió mal, recordó cómo Coop24N la había visto morir en la dimensión 24N, eso lo aterra y pega un grito) ¡Ahhh!

Fiona: (se levanta) ¡Bien! Lo lograste (ve que Coop está aterrado) Ey, está bien, estoy bien

Coop: No puedo seguir haciendo esto, me tengo que ir (se da la vuelta y se empieza a ir)

Fiona: (sabe que hay una razón por la que Coop está así por lo que se arriesga a preguntar) Coop ¿Qué pasó en la dimensión 24N?

Coop: (se queda quieto unos segundos) Y- Yo, eh...

Fiona: Coop, ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡No creas que no lo he estado notando! ¡Dime!

Coop: Gracias por el entrenamiento Fiona (se va dejando a Fiona impactada)

Coop se va del lugar, deprimido, hasta llegar a su casa, entra y no se topa con ninguna trampa de Sr. Gato

Coop: ¿Papá? ¿Hola? (suspira)

Coop sube las escaleras y ve que su padre estaba viendo tele en su cuarto acostado en la cama.

Burt: Hola hijo, perdón si no te escuché, acabo de conseguir esta televisión en la casa del canje, anda perfectamente y- (nota que Coop está triste) ¿Qué pasa campeón? Ven

Coop: (se sube a la cama y se acuesta junto a su padre) Sé que a veces te decepciono y... Desearía poder cambiarlo, pero no puedo, este soy yo, lamento no ser más...

Burt: (suspira) No me decepcionas hijo... Seguro, desearía que no hicieras desastres y que no culparas al gato, pero me enorgulleces... Sigues siendo mi hijo, y yo tu padre, y no me iré a ninguna parte.

Coop: (recuerda que él fue asesinado en la dimensión 24N pero lo esconde) Está bien papá, gracias...

Burt: ¿De dónde viene todo esto?

Coop: A este punto ni lo sé...

Burt: (abraza a su hijo) Está bien hijo, yo también tuve tu edad... Eso sí, si le dijiste a alguien lo que me acabas de decir deberías ir hablarles de que simplemente te sentías mal, no tiene nada de malo, ni siquiera tienes que explicar mucho, solo disculparte porque créeme... No tienes idea de lo mal que puedes hacer sentir a un ser querido al auto-despreciarte

Coop: (recuerda lo que le acaba de hacer a Fiona) Lo tendré en cuenta papá, te lo agradezco

Burt: Ahora ve a hacer algo, todavía tengo que ver cuántos canales tiene esta cosa (empieza a cambiar los programas de la tele)

Coop: (sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta aún pensando en Fiona) ¡Maldición, no me enseñó las técnicas! (se golpea la cara)

En ese momento se cruza Sr. Gato, este sonríe y se le empieza a acercar, Coop intenta golpearlo pero Sr. Gato se agacha y le da una patada en el pecho tirándolo lejos, enseguida, se le pone encima y lo agarra del cuello. Coop se molesta demasiado, le quita la mano de encima y le da una patada con las dos piernas haciéndolo chocar contra la pared, corre hacia él, lo golpea en la cara y el estómago (esta vez sí que le duelen los golpes al gato) y lo tira por la escalera.

Sr. Gato: (se levanta enojado y gruñe) ¡Rrraarghh!

Coop: (ve que la puerta trasera está abierta) Afuera.

Coop y Sr. Gato colisionan, Coop le da un derechazo a Sr. Gato y este agarra una silla para golpear a Coop, el chico atrapa la silla y la usa para empujar al felino hacia afuera de la casa. Ahí Coop agarra a Sr. Gato y le empieza a hacer todo tipo de llaves, Sr. Gato no tiene forma de salir de ninguna por lo que clava sus garras en el césped, Coop lo agarra de la cola, lo arrastra y lo arroja contra una cerca rompiéndola. Coop corre, agarra a Sr. Gato y lo arroja contra un árbol, ahí mismo lo agarra y lo empieza a golpear varias veces, Sr. Gato también le araña la cara y los brazos y le pega patadas en el estómago. Coop se termina de enojar y arroja a Sr. Gato lejos, apenas el felino se levanta Coop salta, da dos vueltas en el aire y le da una fuerte patada en la cara que lo manda al bosque, el gato se levanta rápido y se va...

Coop: (respira agitado) Finalmente... (escucha algo y voltea) ¿Uh?

Coop llega a ver que Fiona vio toda la pelea, esta se va y Coop decide entrar a su casa también para desinfectarse los cortes.

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

Coop se levanta (tiene vendas en los lugares donde Sr. Gato lo cortó) y se va a aquel lugar especial del bosque para relajarse, luego de un rato llega Fiona.

Fiona: (tímida y con una bolsa) Um... Hola

Coop: (arrepentido) Hola...

Fiona: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Coop: Solo me relajo... ¿Y tú?

Fiona: Me imagino, muy buena pelea la que le diste a Sr. Gato, realmente no le diste tiempo a nada...

Coop: Sí jeje...

 _Silencio incómodo_

Coop: (suspira) ¿Podemos hablar?

Fiona: Por favor (se sienta frente a él)

Coop: Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal cuando terminamos de entrenar

Fiona: Fue completamente mi culpa, no debí haberte obligado a pelear conmigo, y sobre la dimensión 24N... Entiendo si no quieres hablar de eso, no debería haber insistido, lo siento...

Coop: Lo siento también, supongo que es culpa de los dos entonces...

Fiona: Sí...

Coop: Bueno, más mía que tuya

Fiona: Pfft, por favor, los dos somos unos tontos

Coop: No, yo soy el tonto

Fiona: (le toca la nariz de manera cariñosa) El mejor tonto

Coop: Y no creas que terminamos de entrenar, te olvidaste de enseñarte las técnicas

Fiona: Oh cierto, las técnicas... Bueno, no parecía que las necesitabas ayer...

Coop: Sí, pero de todas formas... Digo, entrenar contigo es fantástico

Fiona: (se ríe de la forma más tierna y se sonroja) Que bueno que digas eso porque... (abre la bolsa de forma tímida) Bueno... esto es para ti (le da un uniforme con cinturón rojo), ten, lo hice yo misma...

Coop: (se queda asombrado por unos segundos y abraza a Fiona) Gracias

 _Silencio incómodo..._

Coop: (se percata de la situación incómoda) Bueno, gracias de nuevo por el uniforme, creo que me tengo que ir (se va viendo lo genial que es el uniforme)

Fiona solamente se queda muy colorada y sin decir nada, pero termina riéndose mucho y acostándose en el césped a ver las nubes...


End file.
